The invention relates to window washing apparatus and more particularly, to a window washing kit primarily intended for use by professional window washers.
Large office buildings, apartment houses and the like are maintained by professional staffs and professional window washers are hired to periodically clean the windows of such buildings. Apparatus typically used comprises a sponge or stripper for applying water and/or soap to the window, a squeegee for drying the window and one or more buckets for containing water used in washing the windows. Moreover, the buildings which are generally serviced by professional window washers usually are multi-story and the window washers are working at elevations considerably above the ground. The apparatus typically used in the prior art for washing windows presents a danger to persons walking on the ground beneath the window washers since the buckets and the like used by the window washers are susceptible of being accidentally kicked or otherwise knocked off of scaffolds and the like used for washing windows at the upper stories.